


metal bird

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, Anon Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Plane, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is nervous when Vegard takes him for a first flight, but it turns out so awe inspiring to him he confesses feelings for the older sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metal bird

They were going from Bergen, Norway, to the Faroe Islands. Although there was always the question of why they would want to go to the Faroe Islands, they were going to leave behind the rest of the world for a while and go somewhere where they could get some peace and quiet. 

They had packed their bags, but somewhere along the way of their trip it was as if Vegard had the brilliant idea – they could just rent out a plane and he could pilot it himself to the island. What harm could ever come out of that, right? It wasn't as if they were going to be manning some small, one man craft, but there was something in Bård, a sort of primeval fear of being in a small plane with his brother piloting it.

His brother's piloting license was rather new, too, and even though he knew so many hours had gone into it, even though he knew so much training and schooling had all gone in to this certification, well... He did trust his brother, which is why he so ever so hesitantly agreed to the idea of the other man piloting the plane, but he was curious as to how this was going to go down.

They could always end up with a watery death somewhere between Norway and the Faroes, but Vegard had never felt more confident in his life. He was happy for a chance to show off, even though he was the shy boy, even though he was the one who didn't want attention focused on him.

He was just proud of his skills was all, he was proud of the way that he could be up in the air and everything else in the world seemed to melt away, Once he was off in the air, once the wheels were underneath the plane, he was good and gone and his mind was entirely focused on staring at the vast, never ending blue in front of him. It was a miracle almost that he could focus for so long on 'nothing', because once everything was going smooth and perfect he didn't have to really be pressing anything or touching anything, he could sit back and just hold tight.

But there was a zone he could get in to, and he often found himself getting in to it when he felt the situation arise. Until he had to call the tower or until he knew the private strip of land he'd be landing at was clear, he could be in this clear zone of focus and attention.

“Are you sure you don't want to just take a flight ourselves? Or a boat? We can afford it, Vegard.” He chastised, shaking his head as the elder brother watched him pack and get everything sorted in to a duffel bag. They were packing light, since they wouldn't be gone for very long after all, but for now Vegard was over at Bård's apartment as the bachelor packed at the very last minute.

“I already booked the plane, Bård. Are you that afraid? Do you know how many hours in the air I had to complete to get a pilot's license?”

And he wasn't exaggerating, either, it had been quite insane – he had always thought that in order to drive the instructions were quite strict, but to fly a plane,that was a whole yet another thing, even though he didn't plan on flying the large kind of commercial airliners that would let him put the lives of dozens upon dozens of people's lives at risk.

“Look, I'm sure it was a lot, but come on, there's always a boat or a plane to the Faroes. Or better yet, we don't leave Norway, we go camping up in the mountains....” Bård suggested, at the last minute, everything literally at the last minute. He normally was not like this, he could work things out and he could get things ahead of time and he could plan on stuff, but the fact of the matter was a young bachelor like himself going on vacation was bound to be slinging a paperback on to his carry on at the last minute. Bringing along the last in the trilogy of Men Who Hate Women, he looked to Vegard for a response, who had been quietly contemplating this entire time.

In reality, a private plane was perfect for Bård. No long security lines, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, no having to squeeze his carry on in to a small wire rack. It was nice.

Vegard finally spoke up though, and he looked over Bård curiously, wishing that he could just read the other man's mind. If he could, there would be so much of an easier situation going on here and it wasn't as if they were twins or anything.... they were quite a few years apart. Maybe if they were twins they would have some kind of unspoken bond that they would be able to vibe together with.

“Is that really what you want, though? A camping trip in the mountains of Bergen? We've done th a million times.” Vegard pointed out, and Bård idly grasped tighter on to the book. He smiled at Vegard, a bit nervous, a bit ot ready for the quest that was going to be laid out ahead of them, but he was still going to at least give it a damn good try if it was what Vegard really wanted to do.

Okay, Vegard was shy, insanely so, he had never even wanted to work in front of the cameras, he had always wanted to be the tech support kind of guy. But he wanted to show off his skills...

“Come on, Bård. It's not like we flying over the Bermuda triangle.”

It was something to consider at least for Bård, and he shoved the book in the bag and that was enough for the shirt trip considering he had a duffel bag for a carry on bag. But helvete, his own brother was flying, he could get away with doing just about any damn ting that he well pleased. In fact, he'd probably spend most of the time right next to Vegard, on the copilot's side, bugging him and asking him a million questions about flight and just how he was doing something to majestic.

He ended up nodding in agreement, not really saying much to Vegard. Not flying over the Bermuda triangle did sound good, even though maybe one day they could be in the tropics and flying over the islands and looking down just close enough to be able to see some of their bright foliage and sandy beaches.

Besides, if he did this, if that was something he really went for, he would be with Vegard – and he had a special sort of like to his elder brother, a special sort of.... something for him that really could not be explained. He hoped that maybe the vacation, maybe some time alone, maybe something like that would finally brighten him up and get down to business with what he was dealing with in regards to his older brother. 

It was different when they were alone, just like it was different when they were still in their public personas but alone with each other. The comedy gold dripped from them at times like that, when they had their suits just barely hanging off their shoulders, with their ties undone and their shirts unbuttoned just a little bit –

they were brothers, it was fine to be casual with each other, it was fine to even be half undressed. It just so happened that Bård would find himself looking at Vegard in a way that he felt that maybe he shouldn't exactly be looking at Vegard...

It was just that there was something to his brother, the way hat his eyes swooped a bit downward at the eyelid like a Finn, like someone from the Ural mountain range – but everything else about his looks were as far away from stereotypical as you could get. It was almost as if there mother had gone on and had an affair or something, something that would account for the peculiarity of Vegard's looks.

After all, would it have been weirder if they were identical twins. Bård had llitte interest in knowing what that would be like if that were the case, because he just couldn't even fathom the idea and he was very grateful that he didn't hate to. Bless their genetics for both making them both the way that they were and no way different.

\- - - 

When it came to boarding the plane, when it came to climbing up those steps he knew he was going to be dizzy because he was busy looking at the spaces in between the steps, down at the ground. 

It was actually kind of funny, because this was the only time he ever got any kin d of motion sickness. He could be on a boat for days, wees, probably months and never feel a tinge of dizziness until he looked in between these stupid metal steps. 

But Vegard had gone all out for their little venture he could have just worn a dress shirt or something and octavo classy but no, instead, he had somehow, somewhere, found a full pilot's uniform and had bought it. It wasn't just a suit in a deep navy blue, it was a suit with bright gold buttons going downward. His little ensemble was completed with a hat, the standard type of pilot's hat you saw everywhere, and after Bård saw Vegard he almost wanted laugh, but as he was.... well, he was rather quite dashing in his pressed suit, he wasn't going to say anything.

“Vegard Ylvisåker, you look like you're back in the military.”

Okay, so he would say that much – but it was true, the uniform being pressed and everything, it was just insanely.... well, impressive. To be honest, Bård never knew it he was really one for suits and or uniforms before, but he really was digging this entire uniform look. 

“It was cheap.” Was the response, a brush off to a compliment, but nothing was really ever to cheap in Norway. He just wanted to brush off the compliment as if it were nothing, but the truth was, he looked successful and you were always supposed to dress for success.

He wanted to impress the other on their some odd 700km trip over the water as well, prove that he could be trusted with his life. He knew that the uniform would help do it, after all, there was a reason members of the military, the police, etcetra all work uniforms – it instilled a sense of familiarity and comfort.

And to be honest, Bård wasn't going to say it, but.... it made Vegard rather hot as hell. He had become accustom to hiding his feelings when he was around Vegard. He could feel his cool exterior start to peel away though, and he headed up to the cockpit. Part of his heart was aflutter as he saw a the instruments, as he realized he id no t even know what half of them did, but he – well, he at eldest hoped that Vegard knew what he was doing with all these switches and everything else.

Vegard showed off the control panel to Bård, beaming as he did. This was more of his natural element, something that he could be truly proud of. It would give him some alone time, if Bård didn't talk off his ear from the nearby chair to the cockpit, asking questions about every little altitude change as if they ere about to plunge in to the ocean.

They could hear the sounds of the harbor, far off yet present in their lives as ships honked their fog horns and forewarned of someething going on It was nothing that Vegard couldn't handle, though, and Vegard waited until Bård left the cockpit and he heard everything click in to place. He made sure that he himself was snug and secure before he checked every gauge and dial that thre was to check and he began to slowly take out the big ole aircraft for a lift off 

Bård was hypersensitive to the way that everything moved. It was just the way that the plane was pulling out that he was having a hard problem with, that he was clenching on to his seat in order to keep everything under control. As they got further and further away from where they started, they started to get further away from the ground - but the look on Vegard's face, the expressionless gaze of concentration, it was something so undeniably unattractive about the eldest Ylvisåker brother

After all, could he really deal with flying a huge entire plane by himself? Even though Bård was clenching, gripping, it seemed like the answer was yes, Vegard was more than capable at doing the things that he was currently doing. It was almost a miracle.

Well, no, it couldn't be a miracle – when Bård had felt confident enough to hop up on the aerial silk for his brother, he was doing it because he felt confident in his own skills. It made him gain respect for Vegard, it made him see another side of Vegard, it was something that he was glad he could witness and be a part of and now it was absolutely making his own heart beam with pride at the other.

As these thoughts came to him, he slowly unclenched the chair, he slowly began to sit back and look out the window and look at the mountains and sandy dunes they were passing. He was finally learning to relax and enjoy this whole new world, something that had always been missing from trips that he had taken overseas and such

And they ere technically going over a sea, one sea, at least But now he couldn't wait to get to the Faroes, couldn't wait to have a spot of vacation, to not have to recite duck goes quack a hundred more times, it was something that he found himself slowly getting used to and looking up at Vegard, at the curls that were pressed out the back of the man's right rimmed hat, he was happy and smiled – there was no one he would rather be spending this time with, in all honesty.

When had such brotherly feelings grown and grown and grown out of control? This was ridiculous – this was too much, he didn't even think of Vegard as his brother, per say, anymore. He closed his eyes and laid back in the seat, satisfied and a look of quiet contemplation on his face, and when Vegard checked back at him – it looked sincerely like his little brother was asleep, so he could be proud that he got the jitters out of the other and that Bård felt comfortable.

\- - -

By the time they finally landed, not too much long later, Bård was loosened up as if he had just swallowed about five muscle relaxers. He couldn't feel more out of it yet feeling more in and with it, and he opened his eyes to watch Vegard take care of things that Vegard only had a vague feeling that he was being watched for. 

When everything was finally at a dead stop, Bård felt safe. It wasn't that he hadn't felt safe just seconds ago, but here it was, there was a real end to it that he was experiencing.

But there was a melancholy about it. For the first time in Bård's life he had felt so comfortable when he was doing absolutely nothing, even though he was the type of man who frequently had to be doing something, even if it was doing something with his hands or something else he just always had this kind of boundless energy. 

Vegard looked back at him with pride in his eyes, even though as the older brother he was used to showing off the things that he could do and all – but flying a plane was a huge deal, wasn't it? At least to him, it was, and he hoped to his brother he was going to get some applause doing that as well.

But there was just something stirring up in Bård that hadn't for a while – old feelings that he had pushed away for ages, but as he looked at Vegard with amaze and wonderment they were stirred back within him. He wanted to take his brother's face between his hands and hold him close, plant a kiss on his lips and thank goodness they were all able to come down in one piece but – what he realty wanted was to just kiss Vegard, give him the type of kiss that they saw in movies, 

But really, since when would that be appropriate? Vegard unbuckled from his seat, and he headed over to where Bård still sat, silent and waiting for Vegard. 

“Wasn't too bad there, was it?” He questioned, and Bård just shook his head. He swiped some of his blonde hair back behind his ear and unbuckled the seatbelt, heading up to stand up and gain his bearings after sitting for quite a while. His legs were like jelly, but he was willing to try and stand up on them – and he immediately stumbled and fell, right into Vegard's arms, who was willing to catch him and to laugh about the ordeal that was going on. He had been used to keeping his feet still and his legs unmoving, more than used to it, and he was a sturdy, steady structure for his brother.

“Be careful, or you'll hit your head on the way down and they'll blame me for manslaughter, we'll have to spend countless hours on and off at our hospial bed with your status on and off, and we'll never be the same family –“

Bård hit him in the chest, hard enough in the way that a brother would, playfully and gently enough that Vegard knew it was a love tap. He just held both arms around his brother and waited, until the other man was steady. Bård shuffled a bit and steadied in the shorter man's arms, taking a deep breath in as he calmed and cooled down, everything around him steadying out.

“Thanks.”

He mumbled, looking at Vegard's face. He was studying the other man, a complete study in Vegard, but he wanted to make sure he was steady and he could stand before going on with anything else.

One of the first things he did though was hold on to Vegard, he held on to the other man and steadied his own feet. Having watched Vegard be so in command and in control, he was amazed by the other man, as if it was the first time he was looking at him, really looking at him. The time where their eyes met, it was almost more than he could take. He could feel how much Vegard loved him and it just blew him away, and he wanted time to quietly say something.

If Vegard hadn't interrupted him.

“It was no problem, don't worry about it--” Vegard murmured, and whereas before, Bård was just going to say that honestly, he loved the other, he leaned down and pressed their lips together sweetly and slowly.

Vegard didn't know what to think – he didn't know why his brother was kissing him, but there was just a part of him that didn't mind it. He had personally spent so much time with his own emotions bottled up, his own feelings hiding what he wanted to express to Bård, that he just hoped the other wasn't going to pull away and say 'surprise! That was for being such a good brother' – there had to be something else behind it, there had to be some meaning to the kiss, and he gently kissed back, all in his proper pilot's uniform, to which he grabbed his hat and took it off to help honor the idea of the little kiss.

When Bård snapped out of it though, when he pulled back and looked at Vegard with slightly widened eyes, he looked worried that something had been wrong.

“What's the matter, sunbeam?” Vegard threw in, and the calmness started to take over Bård slowly, allowing him to close his eyes and to get a hold of himself.

This wasn't some big on screen kiss, this wasn't some dreamy eyed hunk kissing a pale girl who walked around barefooted and in shorts and had hair the color of dried corn husks. Maybe something was off about the kiss, but they would always have his kiss, always have this small moment together in this metal bird.

“You're not... freaked out or anything?”

He had felt it for a while, felt things coming on for a while, but Vegard didn't want to say that – he wanted to say something else, something that made the other more comforted, and as the holding turned into an embrace, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Bård's neck.

“Kiss me all you want. I don't mind.”

It surprised Bård, it did, but it was pleasingly shocking in a sort of way, and he just held on to the older man.

“Thank you. I just wanted to let you know that you were amazing – you really were. I may have had doubts at first, but... Shit, you didn't kill us. Thank you. Thank you even for existing.”

And Vegard looked up at him, clenching the rim of the hat, and there was so much he could say, but so little time, and – “I'd love it if we talked more, but maybe back at the hotel. I'm sure they're wondering why we're not out yet.”

Except this time with the two boys coming out, they'd be leaving with a secret.


End file.
